Les souvenirs sont éternels
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Severus Snape est mort. Le Maître des Potions de Hogwarts est parti, et Harry Potter le regrette. Mais ce qu'il ressent n'est rien face à la douleur de cette jeune fille, et il le sait. Contre toute attente cependant, elle pleure puis sourit. Car elle sait que les souvenirs sont éternels. Et elle sait qu'il sera toujours un peu avec elle. OS Hommage à Alan Rickman.


« Snape est mort. Je suis désolé. »

Cette phrase résonna, comme irréelle, dans un silence pesant. Un silence sépulcral. Et la jeune fille éclata soudain d'un rire dément, le rompant soudainement. Ses yeux pleins de larmes, tandis qu'elle prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Comme une vague, revenant encore et encore, toujours plus puissante, pour l'emporter, la briser, la noyer et la rejeter, détruite, sur une plage de désespoir.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, tandis que peu à peu, sa voix se brisait sous le regard doux et ô combien triste de Harry Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter, mais surtout son frère jumeau. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Il était Gryffindor, elle était Slytherin. Il était lumière, et elle était ombre. Oubliée de la gloire, privée de l'amour de parents. D'un amour fraternel. Eternelle solitaire. Mais elle venait de perdre la personne qui avait vu autre chose en elle. Quelqu'un qui à sa manière, avait-elle envie de penser, l'avait aimée.

Elle essuya ses larmes, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis elle se rappela. Le visage de ce Maître des Potions, chaque phrase qu'il avait pu dire. Chaque brin de sarcasme, chaque commentaire. Mais également ces mots qu'il lâchait d'un ton moqueur, pour cacher qu'il était sincère. Des mots gentils… Il lui avait tellement appris. Elle avait tellement grandi, durant ces années. Elle avait changé, et quelque part, c'était aussi grâce à lui…

Harry s'éloigna, laissant l'adolescente à sa peine. Il s'en voulait. Tant d'années à déprécier un héros… Et c'était seulement au jour de sa mort qu'il réalisait pleinement ce qu'il perdait. Sa jumelle resta debout, dans le couloir froid, seule, loin des lumières de la Grande Salle. Elle se souvenait… Elle rouvrit les yeux, et crut rêver. Un visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir désormais lui souriait. Elle murmura doucement :

« Professeur Snape ? »

Celui-ci sourit plus encore. Et elle sourit en retour, comprenant qu'il venait lui dire au revoir, une dernière fois. Un adieu fantôme… Elle dit, d'une voix tremblante :

« Alors c'est ici que tout finit ? Vous… Je suis tellement désolée professeur, vous n'auriez pas du mourir si tôt… »

Un regard triste lui répondit, mais également un doux sourire. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux… Une larme roula doucement sur son visage. Une autre. Et il murmura :

« Il est un temps pour chacun de nous de mourir, tu n'as pas à être désolée… Il y a tant de choses mauvaises que j'ai faites. Tellement d'erreurs, de fautes à racheter… Je l'ai enfin fait… Je serai toujours un peu dans ton cœur, Nausicaa, alors ne pleure pas… »

Elle ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête doucement, en souriant tristement, mais un sourire de compréhension. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, cependant, elle comprit qu'elle avait rêvé. Il n'avait pas été là, elle l'avait imaginé. Mais il était encore là, et il le serait toujours. Dans ses souvenirs, et dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui s'était achevée la vie de Severus Snape, mais les souvenirs seraient éternels.

Ce jour-là, Nausicaa sourit, et dit une nouvelle fois au revoir au Maître des Potions. Au revoir à celui qui lui avait tant appris. Au revoir à Severus Snape, un homme qu'elle regrettait déjà, mais qui serait toujours présent, tant qu'il y aurait des gens pour s'en souvenir.

« Moi, je suis là. Je ne t'oublierai jamais… »

 _Un OS d'adieu à celui qui a joué le personnage sans doute le plus controversé de cette saga. Nausicaa est mon OC, et, comme vous l'aurez je l'espère compris, la jumelle d'Harry. Elle sera bientôt de retour dans une fiction que je prépare, mais ici, c'est également moi qui m'exprime. J'ai grandi avec la saga, et en ai beaucoup appris. Un hommage à un très bon acteur parti trop tôt. La scène de sa mort m'a toujours émue, mais aujourd'hui cette disparition prend un autre sens… Adieu, donc, Alan Rickman… Adieu à cet homme qui avec d'autres a emmené à l'écran ces livres qui ont bercé mon enfance. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Les souvenirs sont éternels. Et quand un jour je parlerai de Harry Potter à des enfants, j'aurai une pensée pour cet acteur qui est une partie de mon enfance. Adieu..._


End file.
